


06

by xiayuqiaochuang



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiayuqiaochuang/pseuds/xiayuqiaochuang





	06

那一年，他才不过六七岁，便莫名其妙的被拐走  
然后，在那辆捆着他的车上，遇见了白晏殊。  
四周皆是一片小声抽噎，但白晏殊面无表情，似是麻木一般。  
和他一样。  
不过他不是麻木，而是……  
叶九歌向旁边滚了一滚，跑到了窗边，似是认真地欣赏着窗外的景色。  
像是完全没有意识到自己的处境。  
与满屋子嗡嗡嘤嘤像蜜蜂一样的孩子们的对比鲜明得令人发指。  
像他这样的孩子，估计会被人认成智障。  
哪有心大成被人拐了还淡定“看风景”的孩子，肯定是脑子有问题吧。  
虽然叶九歌的脑子一点问题都没有。  
但他就是和其他孩子不一样。  
但到底是哪一处不一样，他也不知道。  
反正在别人的眼中，他就是和正常人不太一样  
他没有同类，只是离群索居罢了。  
也许是因为白晏殊跟自己同样都是不合群的人，所以，在看到白晏殊时，叶九歌竟有些异样的亲切感。  
尽管对方冷着脸，如丧考妣。  
因为遇到了同类，所以叶九歌的心情格外之好，以至于被拐来的一点不快都随风消散了。  
他默默的看着窗外，记住了沿途的每一个标志物，为他接下来的逃跑做着准备。  
废话，被人拐到这种地方还能有好事？  
哭什么哭，哭有用吗？  
尽管他也是个哭包，但他觉得，这种事，还是不值得一哭的。  
丢死个人。  
……在他这样想的时候，那帮拐子们已经到达了目的地，那帮混蛋们直接把枪抵着他们的头将他们押进一间房间，恶狠狠地威胁：“老实点，否则……”  
即使他不说，叶九歌也知道他下面会说什么。  
无非就是要了他的命而己。  
他沉默着走进房间，仿佛没有看见抵在他上的那把枪。  
其实叶九歌很想骂那个的拿枪抵着他的混蛋的，只可惜那时太小，不懂得怎么骂人。  
否则他一定在心里骂的他狗血淋头。  
起码那样会好受一些，而不是憋屈得要死。  
叶九歌看看后面进来的孩子被吓得哭哭啼啼，却也并无任何感觉。  
连同病相怜的同情都没有。  
他们不是同类，又何谈同病相怜？  
而且……  
都是些无关紧要的人罢了，他为什么要同情。  
仅此而已。  
也许有的人会过来痛斥他的三观不正，但叶九歌并未觉得自己做错了什么。  
他只在乎他在乎的人，有错吗？  
那些痛斥他的人，也未必能做到他们口中所说的那些冠冕堂皇之词吧？  
还不是一个个自私自利，说的比唱的还要好听，更有甚者，心里怕是只在乎自己一人吧？  
既然如此，那就快快闭嘴，别在那装作自己大义凛然样子批评别人，双标狗最可恶。  
尽管也有个并不太明白双标的意思，但大约也就是这个意思了。  
阳奉阴违。  
最忍不了别人做这种事情，可是自己却毫不犹豫的做了，还觉得自己做的挺对。  
真是恶心。  
叶九歌小时候经常被欺负，可是也没一个人站出来绐他说话。  
除了季凌天和他的父母。  
因此，即使季凌天种种不是东西，他也依旧能忍得了。  
顶多忍无可忍的时候，绵里藏针的讽刺他几句罢了。  
入夜之后，那帮孩子们的哭声依旧此起彼伏，叶九歌被吵得睡不着，只得去和白晏殊聊天。  
尽管对方似乎是个不爱说话的闷葫芦。  
但叶九歌总有办法烦的人不得不跟他说话，因此他们谈的很融洽。  
单方面的融洽。  
那天晚上，两个人说了很多话，最终聊到两个人为什么被拐走了的事情，以及……  
如何逃跑。  
叶九歌坏笑：“这有何难，反正我又不是不能翻墙。”  
更何况，来这里的路线自己早已烂熟于心。  
而且……  
他记得，这附近好像就有警局。  
到时候逃不掉了还可以往那里躲一躲。  
他就不信人贩子还能跑那里去抓他。  
可惜，他这句话没有多少人信。  
叶九歌虽是男生，但生得细胳膊细腿，精致的像一个瓷娃娃一样。  
让人实在难以想象他翻墙时的样子。  
即使他平时翻墙的时候，细胳膊细腿好像也没有碍过他什么。  
都是外表惹的祸，他能怎么办啊。  
唉。  
第二天，他们便被秘密地带到一处不知道干什么的地方，有几个孩子被买走做了……  
实在是过于恶心，以至于叶九歌皱起了眉。  
同时在心里大骂这帮玩意儿真不是个东西。  
最终，他还是未被买走，因为买的人嫌他太贵  
而白晏殊，亦是同样的结果。  
看到自己即将一同逃跑的同伙也在，叶九歌顿时松了口气。  
真好。  
可惜接下来，他本来因此而变好的心情便再也无法维持了。  
那人临走时也并不甘心，动作轻挑地捏了把叶九歌的脸道：“倒也真是个极品，可惜太贵了”  
叶九歌被他这句“极品”激得的鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地，只觉脸上这块被人捏过的地方沾了极为恶心的东西，如果不是没法再长回去，他一定把这块肉给割下去。  
看着那个人猥琐的眼神，叶九歌只觉胃里一阵又一阵的翻腾。  
他忍了许久，这才勉强没在人前吐出来。  
同时他更加，坚定了尽快找到机会逃跑的决心  
便知道他又会遭遇什么奇葩？  
在卖掉之前，还是赶紧跑吧。  
否则……  
想到被卖掉的那些孩子下场，叶九歌就一阵毛骨悚然。  
也许是叶九歌运气不错，机会很快就到来了。  
那一日，那帮玩意儿住的地方被一把火烧了。  
叶九歌和白晏殊早已趁乱逃了出去。  
那帮玩意灭了火后，很快便发现孩子中少了两个人，迅速追了过来。  
叶九歌终于和白晏殊跑到了警局，但是，他们进不去。  
四面全是高高的围墙。  
但这对二人来说并不是什么难事，二人迅速爬上墙，跃了下来，而这时那帮混蛋追了过来。  
他们叫喊声隔墙传了过来，叶九歌一恍神，也直直落向了树，虽然很快躲开，但衣服依旧被划破了好几道，看起来其为狼狈。  
当下，他却顾不得这么多了。  
二人“咣咣”地敲了好几下，里面的人却依旧没有动静。  
眼见情况紧急，二人再也顾不得什么礼貌，抬起脚狠狠的踢向了门。  
“咣！”巨大的轰鸣声不绝于耳。  
那帮睡得“千呼万唤不出来”的警察叔叔们终于出来了。  
其中一位打开门，发现竟是……  
两个小孩？！  
顿时，他的反射弧消失，只得愣在原地。  
二人毫不犹豫的向里冲，躲进了一间房间。  
于是，人贩子就惨了。  
二人顾不上那帮玩意惨不惨，只靠在房间门上，努力的平复着自己也快速奔跑急促的呼吸。  
刚才，真是太惊险了。  
都怪那帮玩意儿。  
叶九歌张嘴想骂那几个玩意儿几句，可是却骂不出来。  
他还不会骂人。  
真是……  
困意席卷而来，叶九歌顿时睡死在地上，不省人事。  
后来，尽管二人并没有什么大问题，这还是在医院住了一段时间。  
因为他们把脚给跳骨折了……  
只是因当初精神紧绷，所以才并未注意到身体的不适。  
那平时再高的墙他都来去自如，如今就这么点高的墙他就……  
唉。叶九歌捂住脸，顿觉自己好丢脸。  
牛皮吹破了……  
果然不要随意在别人面前立flag吗？  
但是无论如何，伤筋动骨100天，是怎么也过不去的。  
所以即使是他什么事也没有，也只能一直待在病房。  
他记得，那时候，白哥哥他……  
也是有父母的吧……  
所以，也和他一样，父母双亡了吗……  
也许是因为这样，他们才会聚到一起吧。  
因为什么？  
他们，是一样的人。  
仅此而己。


End file.
